


Fighting Style

by LilNeps



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they made an agreement, none of them thought they’d see such different things in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Style

When they made an agreement, none of them thought they’d see such different things in the other.

Peko moves fluidly, fast, her movements precise and well-thought, always pointing where it could hurt more, calmly.

Akane moves as fast, but her movements are rash and she puts more strength in them, pointing to wherever she has a chance to hit, filled with excitement and without holding any emotion back. They’re both very agile, thanks to their trainings, but their way of fighting is way different than they thought.

Peko usually weilds a weapon, too, but she’s trained to fight without her shinai, either only using her body strength or making the best weapon possible out of anything in her reach. She’s able to detect when anyone near her moves, and she can easily guess her opponent’s next move, but with Akane is more difficult. She fights just to fight, and trustes her gut over her brain - the opposite of Peko.

They decided to show each other their fighting ways - they weren’t going to fight together at first, but then Akane wanted to test how a match between them would go - and it’s the most interesting fight they’ve ever had.

Peko doesn’t like to hurt people without a reason, but Akane insisted and assured her she wouldn’t even feel it, so she laid down her shinai and accepted.

And now they were standing still, watching one another in the eyes.

Akane wipes some sweat from her forehead. They both have a few bruises here and there - they ended up being more serious than they intended to - but they both had worse injuries. She then starts to laugh.

Peko blinks, unsure of what to do. She doesn’t see anything worth laughing over, so she wonders if she actually hit her too hard somewhere and if she’s now feeling sick, so she worriedly takes some steps towards her.

«Owari-san? Are you alright?» She finds it hard to stop laughing but, eventually, her laughter dies down as she wipes a tear. She looks up to her, with a wide grin on her face.

«Yeah, of course! That was great. Where’d you learn all that stuff?» Peko can’t tell her the truth - nobody knows about her real past - but…

«I’ve had… private trainers.» She can say that much, at least. She notices how tense her body seems to be - she’s not sure if it’s because she was afraid of hurting Akane or if it’s because of her question - so she tries to relax.

Akane plops down to sit on the sand ungraciously, and after a moment of hesitation Peko joins her.

«That was some cool stuff.» She never thought about her ability as ‘cool’, to be honest. It’s something she uses to hurt and kill people, something she’d prefer not doing at all, but something she’s really good at. She doesn’t know if she should feel proud or not. But the way Akane looks at her almost makes her smile.

«I can teach you, if you wish.» Peko looks over her, but she shakes her head, looking at the ocean in front of her. The sun is already setting - they’ve been fighting for a lot of time, huh…

«I don’t think I’d be good, that’s not my way of fighting. Still cool, though.» Akane smiles, looking at the sunset.

Peko turns to watch the landscape, returning the smile.

«Yours too.»


End file.
